monsterinmypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Ymir
Ymir 'is monster # 52, part of 'Series 2 . Ymir has a points value of thirty, and was available in all four neon colours. Legend of Ymir Ymir, or Aurgilmir, is, in Norse myth, the very first living being in the Universe. Described as a rime giant or frost giant, Ymir was a being of incomparable size, and was the source of all subsequent life. The empty realm of Ginnungagap existed before Heaven and Earth. The Northern region of Ginnungagap became full of ice, and this harsh land was known as Niflheim. Opposite of Niflheim was the southern region known as Muspelheim, which contained bright sparks and glowing embers. Ymir was conceived in Ginnungagap when the ice of Niflheim met with Muspelheim's heat and melted, releasing "eliwaves" and drops of eitr. The eitr drops stuck together and formed a giant of frost between the two worlds and the sparks from Muspelheim gave him life. His first offspring were the Jotnar (the Jotun trolls). When Ymir slept a giant son and a giantess daughter grew from his armpits, and his two feet copulated and gave birth to a monster with six heads. Supposedly, these three beings gave rise to the race of hrímþursar (rime giants or frost giants), who populated Niflheim, the world of mist, chill and ice. Over time, these beings developed, in telling, into the Jotnar. Next came Mankind. Ymir fed from the primeval cow Auðhumla's four rivers of milk, who in turn fed from licking the salty ice blocks. Her licking the rime ice eventually revealed the body of a man named Búri. Búri fathered Borr, and Borr and his wife Bestla had three sons given the names Odin, Vili and Vé. The sons of Borr killed Ymir, and when Ymir fell the blood from his wounds poured forth. Ymir's blood drowned almost the entire tribe of Jotnar. Only two Jotnar survived the flood of Ymir's blood, one was Ymir's grandson Bergelmir (son of Þrúðgelmir), and the other his wife. Bergelmir and his wife brought forth new families of Jotnar. Odin and his brothers used Ymir's body to create Midgard, the earth at the center of Ginnungagap. His flesh became the earth. The blood of Ymir formed seas and lakes. From his bones mountains were erected. His teeth and bone fragments became stones. From his hair grew trees and maggots from his flesh became the race of dwarfs. The gods set Ymir's skull above Ginnungagap and made the sky, supported by four dwarfs. These dwarfs were given the names East, West, North and South. Odin then created winds by placing one of Bergelmir's sons, in the form of an eagle, at the ends of the earth. He cast Ymir's brains into the wind to become the clouds. Next, the sons of Borr took sparks from Muspelheim and dispersed them throughout Ginnungagap, thus creating stars and light for Heaven and Earth. From pieces of driftwood trees the sons of Borr made men. They made a man named Ask-ash tree and a woman named Embla-elm tree. On the brow of Ymir the sons of Bor built a stronghold to protect the race of men from the giants. Many of the earliest creation myths have a dual nature, a race of men twined with a race of gods or giants. The Proto-Indoeuropean word ''yemos, ''meaning 'twin,' is thought to be the root of Ymir (and also Yama, a promordial being with some similarities). Modern influences The name Ymir has found its way to many other entities. A Saturnian moon is named after the giant, and it has also been proposed as a name for extarsolar planet Gliese 581c A gigantic Venusian monster from the movie 20 Million Miles to Earth is named Ymir. The frost giant himself appears in the pantheon of the Marvel universe. There is also a Canadian town named after the giant. Trading card text (Translated from the mexican card) Species: Frost giant Born: In Scandinavia during the Glacial period Size: Have you ever heard of Mount Ymir? Habitat: In an iceberg near Ginnungagap Looks like an ice sculpture out of control. This king of the Norse giants is responsible for the creation of mountains and rivers. It was a docile creature whose worst habit was to froze everytime someone broke the ice and started a conversation. Due to a love disappointment his character became cold. Trading card front Category:Series 2 Category:30 Points Category:Gods Category:Giants Category:Norse Mythology Category:Male Category:Unique Category:Gigantic Category:Immortal Category:Monsters